The Wrecker
by Sea Eagle
Summary: Sugar Rush is in a state, far worse than limbo, and nearly as bad as hell. Vanellope was trapped in the nightmare and can't get out, it's up to Ralph to unleash his true badass and save Sugar Rush. this just started out as a thought in my head, i just wanna know people's reaction.
1. What Happened To Sugar Rush?

**hey, this is Sea Eagle with another Wreck-it Ralph fanfic.**

**Ralph: warning, this story contains violence, scary scenes, and other junk.**

**and also, i am in progress of part 2 of Big 12. you can expect it to be posted pretty soon.**

**Ralph: and the poll that was created by Eagle will be back on his profile, the one with the favorite member of the fighters' guild thing.**

**but that also means that the other poll i made will be closed, so i suggest you go to my profile and vote now, if you feel like it. because as soon as part 2 is posted, the poll is out of my profile**

**Enjoy!**

**disclaimer: i do not own Wreck-it Ralph, or any other game characters in this story.**

* * *

The Wrecker

Chapter 1: what happened to Sugar Rush?

It was late at night, Ralph, Vanellope, Felix, and Calhoun was hanging out at Tapper's. "so, Vanellope, did you tell that kind boy that you like him?" asked Felix "What, Rancis?" said Vanellope "no, well, not yet. I'm just scared, what if doesn't like me back?" "that's what Felix did, and i didn't like him back at first" said Calhoun.

"but now, look at us, already married" "she's right, Vanellope. If you keep your feelings to yourself, it might be too late" said Ralph "and besides, i have a funny feeling he's got some competition" as he pointed at a game character from a new game that was plugged in. He looked like he was Vanellope's age, and he as wearing light red armor, while carrying a small yellow sword with blue line.

"what? Onion Knight?" said Vanellope "look, i know that he's cute, and programmed to be 9 or 10, but someone else likes him" "who?" asked Felix "Adorabeezle, he fell head over heels for him" said Vanellope "ever since the first day Dissidia Final Fantasy was plugged in, she visited him frequently" "that's a word i never thought you'd use" said a familiar voice.

When they all turned to see who it was, it was a teen, with blonde hair, with a short ponytail that went down. he has blue-ish green eyes, he wears a teal vest, with a sleeveless shirt and a white jabot, blue cargo pants, and layered belts. He wears a grey glove, with large cuffs, and two-toned grey and white boots. Also he has a monkey-like tail. And he carries two long and pink-ish daggers.

"well, well, well, Zidane Tribal" said Ralph "it's not usual to find you alone" "oh i was just going back to my game from the market" said Zidane "what did you bought?" said Calhoun "chocolate chip cookies" said Zidane as he showed them a paper bag full of cookies. Then they all looked at Zidane with suspiscion. "what? I bought them" he said

"oh well that's good" said Vanellope as she and Ralph grabbed a cookie each, but as took a bite, Zidane said "MOST of them" then the two widened their eyes in shock. After they swallowed, Ralph said "well, they don't call you a thief for nothing" "heheh, it's what i do" said Zidane as he put both feet up at the table.

"well, we're gonna head back now, Zidane" said Vanellope "yeah well, see you guys later. And if you see Snowanna, tell her i said hi" said Zidane, then the core 4 left Tapper's, while Zidane said "yo Tapper, one round for me please" "are you gonna pay, or run off like last time?" said Tapper.

Meanwhile, in the train to Sugar Rush, Ralph and Vanellope were having a little chat "Ralph, how long are you gonna keep tucking me in every night?" asked Vanellope "until you have a boyfriend" said Ralph "yeah, that might be a problem" said Vanellope "heheh, then i guess i'll have to tuck you in every night for the rest of my life" said Ralph.

"Ralph, please don't say that" said Vanellope. Then the train stopped. When they got to the edge of Rainbow Bridge, Sugar Rush isn't what it seems. There was fog every where, the skies was dark, and there was no one in sight. "man, this place looks like a haunted cemetery in the middle of a zombie apocalypse" said Calhoun. "what happened here?" said Vanellope "i guess were about to find out" said Ralph as he pointed at a shadowy figure.

When the figure walked out of the fog, it was revealed to be Rancis. His eyes completely white, not a single color was seen, and his skin was very pale. "Rancis?" said Vanellope "what happened to you?" Rancis didn't answer, he just groaned and pulled out his chocolate sword. He nearly slashed Vanellope "what the?" she said "stay back!" said Ralph as he stepped up to defend Vanellope.

Then the other racers walked out of the fog, with empty eyes, pale skin, and weapons "i think we should get out of here, brother" said Felix "yeah, good idea" said Ralph as he and the rest of the core 4 ran towards the gate. They all stepped out of the gate, and as the racers reached the gate, they were all forced back with the same invisible wall that held Vanellope back.

"huh? Guess they can't leave their games in that state" said Calhoun "let's go!" said Felix, then they all ran to the train, but Vanellope tripped. "Vanellope!" said Ralph "i'm okay, i just tripped" said Vanellope as she tried to get back up, but Rancis managed to grabbed her leg "oh no" she said, then the racers started pulling her back in.

"Ralph!" she yelled "i gotcha" said Ralph as he grabbed her arms. They kept pulling, but unfortunately, Vanellope began to slip away. "Ralph!" she yelled. Then, Ralph lost his grip and Vanellope was pulled back. "NOOOOO!" she yelled as the racers pulled her back into the fog. "Vanellope!" yelled Ralph.

"Ralph! We gotta get outta here and tell the Surge Protector" said Felix, then they all ran to the train, with Ralph shedding tears. When they got to Game Central Station, Felix yelled "Surge Protector! Seal this game! Now!" then the Surge Protector zipped to Sugar Rush and sealed the game, and the golden gate was locked tightly.

"what happened?" he asked "it was horrible. Something happened to Sugar Rush. Everything looked like a zombie apocalypse happened. Then the racers was brainwashed, and they nearly killed us. Even worse they took Vanellope" said Felix. Then Ralph saw down on a bench, looking like he just lost his mother in a fire, like Connor from Assassin's Creed 3...and i just ruined the moment, didn't i?

Anyhoo, he was sitting on the bench, with tears running down his cheek. Thn another man sat down next to him. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a sliver vest, black trousers and boots, and he was carrying a giant sword. "Cloud Strife?" said Ralph "yes" said Cloud "i overheard what Felix said, and i think i can help"

"really?" said Ralph "i heard about this before" said Cloud "it's a virus that affects the entire game, it attacks the main programming, and turns the game into a world, far worse than Limbo, but only nearly as bad as hell. The characters that are in the game, and belongs to it, are affected too, giving them an ultimate bloodlust.

"so what's gonna happen to Vanellope?" asked Ralph "their gonna take her to the virus, in which it will turn her into one of them" said Cloud "the only way to turn everything back to normal is that you kill the virus from inside. You have to go back in there, and kill it" "hmm, alright then" said Ralph "if it could save Vanellope, then i'll do it" as he walked to the gate.

"wait" said Cloud "you're gonna have to wait until they lower their defenses, won't take a while for them to lower your notoriety" "agh! Alright then, i'll wait" said Ralph. Then he turned his head to the gate and said "don't worry, Vanellope, i will find you" as he held his fists tightly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vanellope woke up from unconsciousness but her hands and legs was chained. "huh?" she said "what happened?" "your friends happened" said an unfamiliar voice. It came from a black figure, with yellow eyes "who are you?" asked Vanellope "i go by a street name, 'the plague'" said the virus.

"you see, ms. Von Schweetz, i invade games, as most viruses do, and control its characters. But when a character runs away, i'm afraid either i kill them, or i turn them to one of my own" then he pulled out a wand. As the wand touched Vanellope, it quickly went haywire. "GAH! You were a glitch before, were you?" said the Plague.

"well, if i can't turn you into one of my own, then i think it's better if i destroy you" then he pointed a gun at Vanellope. But then she quickly glitched out and past him "get that girl!" he yelled, then Gloyd and Swizzle came in and tried to tackle her, but she quickly glitched away. She quickly ran out the door, and exited the building.

In which she was surprised when she turned back to see what it was. It was her own castle the whole time. "oh no" she said. Then she noticed some of the racers were coming at her, so she quickly ran down the path. She finally made to the end, so she stopped to catch her breath. "man, thank the creators nothing bad happened" she said.

Suddenly, she was tackled by a figure. "GET OF ME!" she yelled, but then the figure quickly bit her neck. "GAH!" she yelled, then she kicked the figure away. When she could get a good look at it, she saw Rancis. "Rancis, i'm sorry" said Vanellope as she ran off. Rancis quickly got up and saw Vanellope running "...Vanellope..." he said in a sore voice.

And then Vanellope stopped, again. Then she pulled out a sugar cube, and tossed it to the ground. It turned into her Candy Kart. She hopped in and drove off. Her destination was Diet Cola Mountain. She quickly stopped her kart, and she hopped off, exactly at the spot she went down on her knees when Ralph broke her kart.

She looked at her neck, and saw that a part of it was pale and grey. She was infected by a virus, and that means she can't escape Sugar Rush. She was trapped inside a nightmare she could not wake up from. Then she got down on her knees and cried. "someone...please help me..." she whispered.

* * *

**Vanellope: did you really have to infect me with the virus?**

**what? it adds to the drama.**

**Ralph: i think it's pretty good.**

**thank you, Ralph.**

**infected Rancis: MUST KILL!**

**dude, we're done.**

**Rancis: oh, we are? wow, that was hard to act out.**

**Ralph: please review. and don't forget to check out Eagle's other story: Sugar Rush Assassin.**

**all except Rancis, who walked out: PEACE TO ALL OUR PEOPLE!**


	2. Preparation For Battle

**to all those who have waited, here it is, chapter 2. enjoy! and also, stay tuned for Sugar Rush Assassin.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Preparation For Battle

Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, and Cloud was waiting in Fix-it Felix jr. For the right time to strike. "so, when exactly can i go to Sugar Rush?" asked Ralph "not yet, Onion Knight, Zidane, and Tidus is scoping the scene" said Cloud "and you're sure they'll be okay?" asked Felix "they're the fastest characters in Dissidia Final Fantasy, but at the same time, they're the most childish" said Cloud

"i would worry a little, wait...a lot" "what?" said Ralph "Wreck-it, you need to calm down. Vanellope's been around for 15 years as a glitch, she can handle this" said Calhoun "yeah, you're right" said Ralph, then the three mentioned by Cloud entered the game, but they looked like they were beaten up.

"what happened?" asked Felix "Onion Knight happened, he went for tree survellance but he couldn't hang on long enough, and fell on the two of us" said Tidus "we've got good news and bad news" said Zidane "the good news is the virus is not leaving the palace" "and the bad news?" asked Ralph "Vanellope was infected. It's only a matter of time before she went full on" said Onion Knight.

Ralph was shocked when he heard this. "but don't worry, she's not going anywhere  
said Tidus "that's what i'm worried about" said Ralph "any other information?" asked Cloud "the racers have split up, they've set up a checkpoint all around Sugar Rush, so they could find Vanellope" said Onion Knight.

"they're taking prisonners, man" said Zidane "then it looks like it's time" said Cloud "Ralph, you're gonna have to go solo. Too much men, and it might alert them" "since when do you know how to set up a battle?" said Ralph "in the original Final Fantasy VII, i was an ex-SOLDIER" said Cloud "oh...well you better know what to do" said Ralph as he walked to the train.

"wait" said Cloud "you're gonna need a few things" then he pulled out a few items and handed them to Ralph "first, in this small cube is the cure for Vanellope's infection. Use it at her before she's fully infected" it was a small metal cube, and inside was a glowing light blue aura "it also works as a flashlight in case you need it" then he put the box in his pocket.

"secondly, there's this" said Cloud as he handed Ralph a piece of paper. theere was writing on it.

_The kill list:_

_Taffyta Muttonfudge_

_Candlehead_

_Rancis Fluggerbutter_

_Swizzle Malarkey_

_Gloyd Orangeboar_

_Snowanna Rainbeau_

_Crumbelina Di Caramello_

_Minty Zaki_

_Adorabeezle Winterpop_

_Jubileena Bing-Bing_

_Citrusella Flugpucker_

_Nougetsia Brumblestain_

_Sticky Wipplesnit_

_Torvald Batterbutter_

"i have to kill those kids!?" said Ralph "yes" said Cloud "if they get to Vanellope before you do, it'll be too late for you to safe her" "but they'll just regenerate again!" said Ralph "but in this state, they don't get up unless the virus is killed" said Cloud "oh...still though, i feel bad killing these kids" said Ralph as he put the list in his pocket.

"and lastly, these metal gloves" Cloud handed him a pair of metal gloves. Ralph put them to see if it fits, and it did. "it will help you to take them all out" said Cloud "thanks, Cloud" said Ralph "anything else i have to know?" said Ralph "that no matter what happens, you cannot trust anyone who is infected. You have to kill 'em on sight" said Cloud.

"that's it, good luck" then Ralph went on the train to GCS. When he got there, he walked instantly to Sugar Rush, he didn't stop for another reason. When he got to the gate, he told the Surge Protector "open the gate" "but, Ralph, Sugar Rush is extremely dangerous to enter" said the Surge Protector "and i know how to turn it back to normal" said Ralph

"just open the gate" then the Surge Protector opened the gate, and Ralph entered the gate. then the Surge Protector said "you do realize that you won't come back alive?" "i'm more concerned about Vanellope" said Ralph. Then the game was sealed once more.

* * *

**what happens next? all i can tell you is, Ralph is about to go badass.**

**please review! and don't forget to check out Sugar Rush Assassin, and Big 12: the Forbidden Power.**

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


	3. The Kill List - Candlehead

**yo, yo, this is Sea Eagle with chapter 3 of The Wrecker, and i'm very sorry to keep you waiting, i have a ton-no wait...TWO tons of schoolwork i had to finish, but that's out of the way now.**

**Vanellope: and about time, too. i was starting to get very bored.**

**Rancis: uh, dude? i was wondering when you'll be updating Sugar Rush Assassin.**

**probably tomorrow, i'll get started today.**

**Ralph: man, sure can't wait.**

**i know.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: the kill list- Candlehead

Ralph was on the GCS edge of the rainbow bridge. He took a long look on the game. Then, he heard a familiar voice "Ralph? Come in, Ralph!" "read you loud and clear, Felix" said Ralph who was talking to Felix through a comlink. "tell me stuff" "you have only 3 hours to save Vanellope and kill the virus" said Felix "otherwise it'll be too late"

"i only need 3 hours" said Ralph as he gave a big leap and jumped straight to the other end of the bridge. He then leaped from one spot to another like Hulk. He reached Candy Cane Forest, in which he was jumping from one branch to another, then he spotted a racer. She was holding a flamethrower. "what the...where did these kids get their weapons!?" said Ralph.

Then without hesitation, he jumped to the closest branch to her, and gave it a big jump. The racer turned around to see what's going on. But all she cloud see when she turned around was a big man, who's fist went straight to her fist. Then she was knocked unconcious. Then Ralph repeatedly hit the racer.

After a few quick punches, tthe racer was bleeding from her mouth, and her bones were dislocated "ouch, that's gonna leave a mark" said Ralph. The racer he killed was Candlehead "dang, i can't believe that kids these cute could have an ultimate bloodlust" he said. Then he checked the kill list

_The kill list:_

_Taffyta Muttonfudge_

_Candlehead-x_

_Rancis Fluggerbutter_

_Swizzle Malarkey_

_Gloyd Orangeboar_

_Snowanna Rainbeau_

_Crumbelina Di Caramello_

_Minty Zaki_

_Adorabeezle Winterpop_

_Jubileena Bing-Bing_

_Citrusella Flugpucker_

_Nougetsia Brumblestain_

_Sticky Wipplesnit_

_Torvald Batterbutter_

Then he thought about what to do with the dead racer. Then he had an idea. He pulled out the cube, and used it on Candlehead. It looked like it worked, her skin was back to normal, but she didn't respawn. So Ralph decided to put a marshmallow pillow over her head, and a dough blanket, straightened her bones, and rubbed the blood from her lip.

"and i never did anything to the girl" said Ralph. Then he jumped away to the nearest tree. Suddenly, Candlehead's fingers were moving. "nggh...wha?" she said as she slowly opened her eyes. When she looked back, she saw Ralph who was jumping on the Candy Cane trees. "Ralph?"

To be continued...

* * *

**well, whaddya think?**

**Rancis: uh, that was a bit too short than i expected.**

**well i've been busy alright? plus this is rated T. if i make the kills more brutal, it wouldn't be rated T, but M.**

**Vanellope: ...i don't know what i think.**

**oh, come on! why does every character in my fic always have to be a critic about it!?**

**Rigby: i can't believe i waited several weeks just to see a chapter that's nearly 400 words long. you really put down my expectations, man.**

**WELL WHO CARES WHAT YOU THINK, RACOON!?**

**Ralph: ...kid, chill.**

**tch, alright...wait a minute, why are you here, Rigby?**

**Rigby: well i was wondering about-**

**if you want to know about my future X-Overs fic, you'll have to wait until part 2 of Big 12 is over.**

**Rigby: dude, i was gonna say-**

**if you want to know about my WIR version of Kingdom Hearts fic, you'll have to wait for that also.**

**Rigby: dude, i wasn't gonna-**

**if you wanna know if i'm in progress of a-**

**Rigby: WILL YOU JUST LET ME FINISH MY SENTENCES!?**

**...proceed.**

**Rigby: i was wondering where Gloyd was. he's wants to sell me a copy of Kingdom Hearts 3D and i'm finally have enough money to pay.**

**Gloyd: *walks in with Taffyta* yo, just the man i wanna see.**

**Rigby: hey man! so, i finally got enough money to buy that game.**

**uh, if you guys don't mind, it's getting a bit crowded in here.**

**Gloyd: sure thing. say Rigs, you have the 3DS, right?**

**Rigby: well, duh. how else am i gonna play the game.**

***every character walks out***

**well, that's enough of that, please re-**

**Swizzle: *pops in* PEACE TO ALL OU-**

***smacks Swizzle's face to the ground***

**Swizzle ...ow**

**okay, that's enough of that, please review.**

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


	4. The Kill List - Swizzle, Jubi, Snowanna

**waddup? chapter 4 is here.**

**Ralph: and you might be disappointed that the previous chapter is way too short, but this one will be better.**

**you got that right. oh, yeah! guys, Smokescreen2814 is having this dodgeball tournament fic, and he's giving a special prize to the person who picked the winning team. so you simply pick the team you think will win, and if your team wins the tournament, he'll give you a special prize.**

**Ralph: like your future Street Soccer fic? isn't that kinda copying?  
**

**it's not if i'm cool with it.**

**Ralph: but still though, isn't copying what you do?**

**well, don't you ever shut up?**

**Ralph: not unless you told me to. you control everything i say, remember?**

**oh yeah...*evil smirk***

**Ralph: kid, no, don't-i like cheese *covers mouth***

**hehehe...**

**Ralph: god dammit...**

**15 minutes later...**

**Ralph: *walks around in his underwear* I AM A PRETTY LITTLE FAIRY!  
**

**HAHAHAHAHAHA...man, this is too good not to record, good thing i'm recording this. let's just get down to the fic.**

**and if you want to take part in Smokescreen's dodgeball game, PM him your team and roster of 12 people. if you want to play in my street soccer game, PM me your team and roster of 5 people, don't get mixed up.**

* * *

Chapter 4: the kill list – Swizzle "The Swizz" Malarkey, Jubileena Bing-Bing, Snowanna Rainbeau

Ralph was jumping from one tree to another, looking for his next target to finish off. He was angry for what the virus did to Sugar Rush, but he was also very sad for what happened to Vanellope. He felt like crying, and punching the ground at the same time, but he held it in. He needed to focus on the mission.

Suddenly, he heard a noise from his commlink "Ralph, this is Zidane, come in" "what is it, Zidane?" asked Ralph "Squall has entered Sugar Rush. Turns out the fans were infected as well" said Zidane "is there anyone else i have to worry about?" asked Ralph "just focus on saving the game" said Zidane.

Ralph continued jumping from tree to tree, when all of a sudden, he noticed a racer holding a huge unicorn pop. "well, it's that stunt kid" said Ralph, for as it turned out, it was Swizzle Malarkey. "all right, kid, prepare to face metal fists" then he jumped up, preparing to finish off Swizz.

But he noticed.

He quickly swung his giant pop at Ralph, but it was completely destroyed by his fists. He landed right in front of Swizzle. "you're going down this time" he said, but it was too late, Swizzle grabbed a smaller pop, threw it to the ground, and it transformed into the Tongue Twister.

He jumped into it and drove off. "dang it!" said Ralph "what happened?" asked Zidane through the commlink "that Swizzle kid got away" said Ralph "well go affter him! If he gets away, he'll warn the others and all hell will break loose, bro!" said Zidane, then Ralph ran to chase the kid.

He ran as fast as he could, to go after the Swizz, but he was too fast. Not even Ralph's big feet could keep up with him. He stopped to catch his breath "dang...that's one fast kart" suddenly, he heard an explosion from where Swizzle where was going "eh?" Ralph checked it out, and saw Swizzle and Jubileena's kart crashed into each other.

The two tried to struggle out, but they can't. "well, well, well, looks like you kids are grounded" said Ralph as he punched down on the two. After they had no more pulses, Ralph healed them, and put them on the ground, and set a small blanket of dough over them "sleep tight, kiddos" said Ralph as he walked away.

Few minutes later, Swizzle and Jubileena woke up and was freaked out to see each other "KYAAAAAAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" they yelled "oh, man, Minty's gonna kill me if she found out" said Swizzle "where is she anyway?" asked Jubileena "and where are WE" "i dunno, i-...is that Squall Leonhart?" said Swizzle refering to Squall who was eyeing on Sugar Rush from a tree. "what's he doing here?" asked Jubileena "well, on a place like this, i'd say he's on patrol" said Swizzle

"you got that right, kid" said Squall who jumped down to them "what's going on, Squall?" asked Jubileena "i thought you would've known" said Squall "so, what happened to the virus that attacked you?" "we dunno, he just came in and took over the game" said Swizzle "his hq is the castle"

"the castle?" said Squall "hmm, command central of the place, cliche" "well, that's just their taste" said Jubileena "you better tell Ralph" "alright" said Squall, then he talked to Ralph through his commlink "Ralph, the virus is in the castle, cliche" "alright, just gotta take out this racer here" said Ralph

turns out he was being chased by Snowanna holding a snowcone mace. Ralph ran as fast as he could, but he ended up between Snowanna and a giant jawbreaker. Ralph didn't know what to do, so he quickly jumped over the jawbreaker. Snowanna saw this and went around the jawbreaker, but he wasn't there.

But..."hoooooooooooooooo!" a yell was heard from behind Snowanna, and when she turned around, it was too late, Ralph had his big fist on her body. She wasn't breathing, so Ralph quickly healed him from the virus, and placed a blanket on her body, as if she was sleeping.

"well, this is an unusual zombie killing routine, but i should just follow it, kill the kid, heal it, place a blanket over its head" said Ralph "alright, let's see what we got here" then he pulled out his kill list

_ The kill list_

_ Taffyta Muttonfudge_

_ Candlehead x_

_ Rancis Fluggerbutter_

_ Swizzle Malarkey x_

_ Gloyd Orangeboar_

_ Snowanna Rainbeau x_

_ Crumbelina Di Caramello_

_ Minty Zaki _

_Adorabeezle Winterpop _

_Jubileena Bing-Bing x_

_Citrusella Flugpucker_

_Nougetsia Brumblestain_

_Sticky Wipplesnit_

_Torvald Batterbutter_

"alright, four down, 10 to go" said Ralph "so, he's at the castle, huh?"

To be continued...

* * *

**did you like it? please review! and the list of teams for Smokescreen2814's dodgeball fic is in ch.4 of Vanellope's Rage, while the list of teams that could be chosen form my street soccer fic is in ch.3 of Big 12: the Forbidden Power (not Core of the Games) and, once again, don't get mixed up.**

**Ralph: *walks in with his body covered in eggs* ...why do you hate me, kid?**

**i don't hate you, it's just that i'm in a very prank-y mood right now.**

***Sora from Kingdom Hearts walks in***

**Sora: hey, what up, Eagle?**

**waddup, Sora?**

**Sora: master Yen Sid wanted me to give you this *hands me a blue and silver keyblade***

**sweet *grabs keyblade* the prop Keyblade is finally mine! say, did Master Yen Sid made another one?**

**Sora: here's the real thing *hands another keyblade***

**sweet! i finally own a keyblade!**

**Ralph: you should probably hand that prop keyblade to the future OC for your WIR KH crossover.**

**got it! i'm gonna give this to him. meanwhile you guys please review!  
**

**all three at once: PEACE TO ALL OUR PEOPLE!**


	5. The Kill List - Mint and Crumbs (part 1)

***Rancis, Gloyd, Swizzle, Mordecai, Rigby, Sora, Riku, and i walked out of a movie theatre***

**all: _one shot, everything rides on tonight, even if i've got three strikes, imma go for it! this moment, we own it!_**

**_and i'm not to be played with, because it could get dangerous, see these people i ride with, this moment, we own it!_**

**__all: OOOOOOOOOOOOH!**

**Mordecai: man! that movie was awesome!**

**Rigby: yeah, man! my favorite part was when they blew up that plane!**

**me: mine too!**

**Sora: dang, hope they make a seventh installment of Fast and Furious.**

**Rancis: they sure don't make movies like that anymore**

**Gloyd: just wait 'till Thor: the Dark World comes out.**

**me: *notices the readers* oh, hey guys! just watched Fast and Furious 6 with these guys and it was awesome! you guys should watch it this weekend.**

**Swizzle: speaking of Fast and Furious, you're making a fanfic based on it.**

**me: that is true, my friend. and it's a special dedication to my good friend, Smokescreen2814.**

**Riku: really?**

**me: yeah! i even let him pick out which 6 franchises to cross for the fic.**

**Gloyd and Rigby: which franchises did he pick?**

**me: Wreck-it Ralph, Regular Show, Transformers: Prime, TMNT, El Tigre, and Shrek.**

**Gloyd: hah! you owe me 10 bucks!**

**Rigby: dang it! *hands him 10 bucks***

**me: did i miss something?**

**Rigby: well, we found out about this earlier, so we made a bet.**

**Gloyd: if the franchises Smoke chose were the exact ones that you said before, except there's Bionicle in Shrek's place, i owe Rigby 10 bucks, and vice versa.**

**me: now why would you make a bet like that?**

**Rigby: i dunno, maybe because i've been working with him a lot of times, i know him quite well.**

**me: well, that's the surprise of friends, when you think you know them very well, you don't.**

**Sora: true.**

**me: well, i'm not gonna bore you readers anymore and get down to what you came to read this for, the next chapter to "The Wrecker"**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Kill List - Minty Zaki, and Crumbelina DiCaramello (part 1)

Ralph was in marshmallow meadows, but it was filled with fog, he couldn't see anything. "dang it, how am i supposed to pummel these children of the candy corn if i can't see anything?" he said. Suddenly, there was a sound from his commlink "Ralph, this is Squall" "Squall? Did you found out anything important?" asked Ralph

"not yet, you?" said Squall "no...i don't think so" said Ralph. Suddenly, he heard engines roaring. "uh, i gotta go, i think i've got some kids to bash" then he went offline. When he turned around, he saw Minty and Crumbelina going past him. "whoa! That was close" he said, then the other two racers turned around.

"alright, kids, come here and let me pound your ass!" said Ralph, then the two quickly drove towards, trying to ram him, only to no avail. He jumped over them, and performed a rol, and quickly ran away. The other two racers quickly went after him, but they can't see a thing. By the time they got to where Ralph was supposed to be, it was too late, he either hid somewhere or made a turn.

They were starting to shake in fear, but they stayed calm. Until, all of a sudden, Ralph showed up from nowhere, and smashed Minty like paste. Crumbelina was in shock, it might actually scare her out of her possessed state, but it didn't. "well, well, well, down to 9...boo!" said Ralph, then Crumbelina screamed and drove away.

Minty was healed, and Ralph put a blanket over her."well, i guess we can cross her name on the list" said Ralph as he pulled out his kill list and crossed her name off.

_The kill list_

_ Taffyta Muttonfudge_

_ Candlehead x_

_ Rancis Fluggerbutter_

_ Swizzle Malarkey x_

_ Gloyd Orangeboar_

_ Snowanna Rainbeau x_

_ Crumbelina Di Caramello_

_ Minty Zaki x_

_Adorabeezle Winterpop _

_Jubileena Bing-Bing x_

_Citrusella Flugpucker_

_Nougetsia Brumblestain_

_Sticky Wipplesnit_

_Torvald Batterbutter_

"now, how do i get that kid?" said Ralph "need help?" asked a mysterious voice. In surprise, Ralph got to a stance. Howver, when the figure showed itself, Ralph was surprised "Candlehead?"

"well, do you need my help or not?" asked Candlehead "well yeah, sure. But, how did you got up again?" asked Ralph "what do you mean?" asked Candlehead "well, while Sugar Rush is in this state, the racers can't regenerate" said Ralph "huh...well, i dunno what happened" said Candlehead

"anyway, you still want that lift?" "sure thing" said Ralph as he climbed to the back of Candlehead's kart, and they drove off towards Crumbelina.

Meanwhile, Squall was on his way towards the castle, when he stumbled towards Diet Cola Mountain. He saw Vanellope crying from a distance, he just hid behind a gumdrop and watched her cry, and cry. Suddenly, a zombie Rancis came out from behind another gumdrop, with his chocolate sword.

Vanellope knew this, but she didn't even turn to him, she just wept, only more quiet. He silently walked up to her, and when he was right in front of her, she finally looked up. Rancis just stood there, silently, until he swung his sword back. Vanellope didn't even scream, shejust put her head back down, and closed her tearful eyes, so she couldn't see a thing.

"oh, no" said Squall, as he summoned his gunblade, getting ready to stirke him if he tries anything.

"go on" said Vanellope, then Rancis swung down his sword.

* * *

**Mordecai: why did you put us in a cliffhanger, man!**

**me: what? i had to. it makes the story more interesting.**

**Rigby: i still can't believe that Smoke picked Shrek over Bionicle**

**Rancis: for god's sake, man, let it go already!**

**Swizzle: he's got a point**

**Rigby: alright, alright.**

**me: and P.S. guys, there's still some spots in my street soccer fic, the list of teams are in my profile, so come and sign up, my friends! i'm posting the fic after Big 12: the Forbidden Power.**

**Riku: what about 'Legend of the 12 Worlds'?**

**me: bah, screw it, i'm posting it after i posted the Fast and Furious fic, which is after this very chapter!**

**all except me: sweet!**

**me: well, please review! and there's a poll on my profile so don't forget to answer it!**

**all: PEACE TO ALL OUR PEOPLE!**


	6. The KIll List - Mint and Crumbs (part 2)

***if you recall from chapter 7 of Big 12: the Forbidden Power, Enchancia is under attack by heartless. everyone was running for their lives. Hildegard, Cleo, Jade, Ruby, Vivian, Jun, Maya, and Zandar are pinned to the wall by a NeoShadow***

**Ruby: we're dead!**

**Zandar: but i'm too young to die!**

***suddenly, Eagle shows up with the Ultima Weapon keyblade in hand, and repeatedly slash on the Heartless***

**...you guys alright?**

**Hildegard: yeah, thanks Eagle.**

**no prob.**

***Dusk Nobody shows up***

**what the!?**

**Amber i got it! *jumps in and whacks the Nobody with the shield***

**thanks, Ambs.**

***Sofia, Vanellope, Rancis, and James shows up***

**Rancis: dude, these aren't just Heartless here, they're Heartless AND Nobodies.**

**hmm, there must be someone in charge of both of them...guys, did any of you see a man with long white hair?**

**Cleo: they went to the castle.**

**that's all we need to know. guys, let's go!**

**the other 5: got it!**

***at the castle, there was someone waiting for them. he wore a black and white jacket, with white gloves, a white inner, and black pants and shoes***

**i had a feeling you would be here, Ansem!**

**Ansem: hmph, you've come.**

**Vanellope: what are you doing here, Ansem!?**

**Ansem: i am seeking for a special stone, one that will help the Organization XIII fill the vessels hearts with inescapable darkness.**

**Sofia: oh no...*holds on to Amulet of Avalor***

**Ansem: and it looks like a found what i seek.**

**Amber: wait a minute, there's not only Heartless here, but there's Nobodies too. you can only control Heartless, assuming you are one, but you can't control Nobodies.**

**Ansem: that doesn't matter now, does it? i found the amulet, and i will get it, even if i have to tear the body of who holds it, limb from limb.**

**James: DON'T YOU TOUCH HER! *summons Nightmare's End keyblade and runs up to Ansem***

**James, no!**

***from the ceiling, a man in a black robe shows up with red lightsabers from his sleeves***

**James: what the!? *blocks the attack***

**?: pretty unusual for a child to wield such a strong weapon.**

**all heroes: Xemnas!**

**well, that explains the Nobodies.**

**Xemnas: i believe you have something we are after. surrender it to us, and we will consider sparing your lives.**

**Sofia: not gonna happen! *summons her magic staff* (i gave her a staff in The Peregrine Falcon, chapter 4)**

**Ansem and Xemnas: we shall see.**

***the two sides charge at each other. and while this battle is happening, please enjoy this next chapter of The Wrecker***

* * *

Chapter 6: Minty Zaki and Crumbelina DiCaramello (part 2)

Vanellope waited for Rancis, his one true love, to swing his sword, and get on to the part where Vanellope sleeps eternally, but nothing happened, she opened her eyes and see Rancis's chocolate sword, stuck on the ground. He didn't kill her, even in his current condition, he didn't have the heart to slice Vanellope's head off. "wha?" said Vanellope

"why didn't you kill me?" "...Vanellope...friend" said Rancis. This brought a rather shocked look to Vanellope's face. She couldn't express her emotions right now, but Rancis could. He kneeled down, grabbed Vanellope's hips, and pulled her to a kiss. She was surprised, even though Rancis is under mind control, he still had the courage to against his orders, and express his love.

After a few seconds, the kiss broke away. When Vanellope opened her eyes, she saw nothing. Rancis had disappeared into thin air. "hmm...sure must be nice" said Squall who showed up from behind the gumdrop "Squall! You saw the whole thing!? What're you even doing here?" said Vanellope "helping Ralph. He's heading to the castle right now to stop 'The Plague'" said Squall.

"does he know i'm already infected?" asked Vanellope "yes, he does. But don't worry, i'm sure wherever he is, he's not doing snything stupid" said Squall.

Meanwhile, Ralph and Candlehead are in pursuit of the infected Crumbelina, hunting her down, trying to take her down. But the fog was too thick for Candlehead to see anything "i can't see her, where is she?" said Candlehead "dang, we're gonna need a special tool for this..." said Ralph "wait a minute...i got it!" then he pulled out his cube and it's light shine the place.

The fog lifted, and they could see Crumbelina's kart, broken, and right on top of a Candy Cane tree. "holy crap" said the two "where is Crumbelina?" said Candlehead, then they heard a bump on Candlehead's kart, and they saw Crumbelina. After a brief awkward moment, Crumbelina ran to the castle, trying to warn 'The Plague' but it was too late.

Ralph grabbed her by the back of the collar, and picked her up. "don't think i'm gonna let you go so easily, kid. I'm not done with you" said Ralph, then he put his hands around her little body and start to strangle her. She had a hard time breathing due to the fact his grip was very strong. Few seconds later, she wasn't breathing.

He put two fingers on her neck to check her pulse, but she didn't have any. "she's done" he said as he let her lie on the ground, and used the cube to heal her. He placed a blanket over her lifeless body, and she now looked like she was sleeping. "i'm pretty sure she'll be up soon" said Candlehead "oh she will" said Ralph.

"so, who else is here?" said Candlehead "well, there's Squall" said Ralph, then he heard Squall talking to him through his commlink. "Ralph! It's Squall, do you copy?" "yeah, yeah, i copy" said Ralph "where are you?" "i'm with Vanellope in Diet Cola Mountain" said Squall "you are? Good! How is she?" said Ralph "she's stable, and not a zombie, for now" said Squall

"you have to get here, and heal her right now! She could turn into a zombie any-" those words were cut off when Ralph's connection with him turned into static "Squall? Squall! Come in, bro!" said Ralph "lost him" "what're we gonna do?" said Candlehead "well, not sure if we should go after the rest of the racers, or get to Vanellope" said Ralph.

Just at that moment, they heard engine roars just nearby. They walked up to see what it was. They see the recolors going straight for the castle. "i think they knew i was here" said Ralph "we need to get them first" said Candlehead as they ran to Candlehead's kart. Ralph got on the back, and Candlehead jumped into the driver's seat. They quickly went after the recolors.

Meanwhile, in Diet Cola Mountain, Squall's commlink was on the ground, broken. Turns out, it was Taffyta in her zombie mode who broke it. "Taffyta!" said Vanellope. Squall summoned his gunblade, preparing to face her, and she got her strawberry gas blaster out. She blasted at the two, and Squall tried to block the attack, but it didn't even reach his sword.

Turns out, it was Ultimecia. She froze time on the attack and Taffyta, so Squall and Vanellope were unaffected. "good to see you're both okay" said Ultimecia "Ultimecia? I thought you were a bad gu-oh...right" said Vanellope "how long does it take for her to un-freeze?" asked Squall "i don't know, but it should be long enough to-" Ultimecia was cut off when a gas blast went through them.

"looks like it didn't stop her for long" said Vanellope. Taffyta aimed her gas blaster at the three, and fired.

To be continued...and i am very evil for leaving you all with too many cliffhangers...

* * *

***our heroes are now exhausted from the battle, while Ansem and Xemnas are still okay***

**crap.**

**Xemnas: hmph, looks like you are all out of your game.**

**Ansem: now, we shall take that amulet *floats over to Sofia, who was lying on the ground in exhaustion***

**James: hands off...my sister...**

**Ansem: too late.**

**Sofia: no, get away from me!**

***Ansem reaches for the amulet, but he was punched in the face, and knocked back***

**Ansem: what the?**

**Bulkhead: and stay down!**

**Bulkhead!**

**Rancis: you're late, bro.**

***the Wreckers from Smokescreen2814's Epic Wreckers shows up, except for Seth, Adam, Kara, Rion, and Mel***

**Ultra Magnus: sorry we're late, we had to deal with the enemies.**

**Mordecai: Seth and the others are clearing out the villages.**

**and you two aren't using your keyblades, because?**

**Rigby: hey, if we're gonna face a tough opponent, might as well use a weapon that we already mastered.**

**Vanellope: good point.**

**Ralph: we thought there was only gonna be Heartless here.**

**well, the Nobodies probably came late.**

**Ultra Magnus: you guys stay back, we'll deal with these guys. *Wreckers run up to Ansem and Xemnas***

**i wouldn't do that, they're pretty strong!**

**Wheeljack: relax, Wreckers don't call for backup, they call for clean-*hit in the face along with Bulkhead, by Ansem's guardian***

**Ultra Magnus: Bulkhead! Wheeljack! *Xemnas used his Ethereal blades, and knocked Magnus backwards* crap.**

**Xemnas: prepare for your doom! *teleports up, and shoots laser balls at Mordecai, Rigby, and Ralph***

**Amber: holy crap.**

**Mordecai: ugh, we shouldn't have came here in the first place.**

**Xemnas: *uses telekinesis to lift a marble column up* DESPAIR SHALL BE YOURS! *throws column at the Wreckers***

**Mordecai: oh jeez!**

**Rancis and James: *jumps in* reality shift!**

**James: Nightmare's End!**

**Rancis: Mirage Split!**

**both: keyblade fusion! *combines keyblades, and slashes the column into pieces***

**Xemnas: oh no...**

***Rancis and James unfused their giant keyblade, and moved around while slashing Ansem and Xemnas***

**Vanellope: wow...those two sure can kick ass.**

**Rancis and James: *jumps up* Nightmare Clash! *dives down***

**Ansem and Xemnas: crap...**

***Rancis and James's attack, made an explosion of light, so bright, everyone had to cover their eyes. when the light cleared up, Ansem and Xemnas fade into darkness***

**Vanellope, Sofia, and Amber: guys! *runs up to the two and hugged them* you're both okay!**

**Rancis: it was nothing.**

**James: yeah, but still, that was awesome, man!**

**Rancis: no chiz *fist bumps James***

**Ultra Magnus: wow, you two. that was pretty impressive. and James, if you ever wanna be a Wrecker, just gimme a call. you have what it takes.**

**James: thanks, but for now, i'll stick to being a prince.**

**Wheeljack: it's alright. but quick tip, bro. next time you got in a fight, don't call for backup, call for cleanup.**

**James: you got it, man.**

**Mordecai: so, what're we gonna do now?**

**we should probably help out the others clear up the villages.**

**all: PEACE TO ALL OUR PEOPLE! *bazooka rocket flies above their heads***

******and you readers, please review, alright?**

**WHO THE HELL KEEPS DOING THAT!?**

**Rigby:...*hides RPG behind back* it wasn't me.**


End file.
